1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry storage boxes and jewelry donning devices, and particularly to A bracelet donning assistance device that provides a clamping device for holding a bracelet, allowing the user to easily secure the bracelet about his or her wrist, using only his or her other hand to clasp the bracelet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bracelets and other wrist-mounted jewelry, such as watches or the like, are commonly worn on one or both wrists of an individual. Bracelets, in particular, often include a fastener having a first member located at one end of the bracelet, and a second member located at the other end of the bracelet. The first member and the second member can be releasably connected together to attach the bracelet around the wrist of the individual.
A wide variety of fasteners exist for connecting the ends of the bracelet together. For example, one type of fastener includes a loop or ring at one end, and a clasp or clip at the other end. To connect the clasp to the loop, a small tab protruding from the clasp is depressed to open the clasp. A portion of the clasp is next inserted into the loop. The tab is then released to cause the clasp to close, fastening the clasp to the loop. Many other bracelet fastener designs are also known.
It is often difficult for the individual to fasten the bracelet about his or her own wrist due to the fact that only one hand is available to perform the necessary operations. It would be desirable to provide a tool that assists an individual in fastening bracelets, wrist-worn ornamentation, or other devices.
Thus, a bracelet donning assistance device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.